Secret Guest
by DTNG-TSL-TSR-HM
Summary: Miley finds out that she gets to do a duet with one of her favorite stars: Jesse McCartney, but what happenes when he tries to get close to Lilly? Chapter 4 is Up.
1. Chapter 1

_This is my first Fanfic on this site, judge me, hate me, love me, I don't care just be honest._

**_This is rated M, for later chapters, for a reason it includes rape, strong sexual language, adult themes, and adult language._**

Miley, Lilly, Oliver, and Jackson were all sitting in the Stewart's living room, when Robbie Ray comes in with grocery bags and the mail. "Guess who is having a duet with Jesse McCartney!"

"Is it Hannah Montana?"

"You got that right, bud."

"How did you manage that Mr. Stewart?" Lilly asked, "We love Jesse McCartney!"

"I know some people, who know some people, who know Jesse" Robbie Ray said.

"Really?" Oliver asked ecstatically.

"As a matter of fact, Jesse is right outside." Robbie Ray said, "Hey Jesse you can come in now," he yelled outside. About five seconds later Jesse McCartney walked into the Stewart's residence, as soon as he appeared in the doorway Miley, Lilly, and Oliver's jaws dropped.

"Hey girls" Jesse said winking at the girls.

'Oh My God, Jesse McCartney winked at me!' Lilly and Miley were both thinking at the same time.

"So, Which one is your daughter? I've never met her," Jesse asked.

"Wait, Mr. Stewart, you lied? There were no other people you knew Jesse," Lilly said.

"So you caught on Smart One." Jackson taunted her. "Oh and Mr. Hot Shot," He said at Jesse "Don't let me catch you winking at my sister again!"

"Fine, whatever," Jesse said rolling his eyes at Jackson, as he sat in the open space on the couch handing everyone a soda from the grocery bags in Mr. Stewart's hands. Everyone thanked him as they opened their sodas.

"Dad, you never told us you knew Jesse, so how _did_ you meet?" Miley asked between sips.

"Well about eight years ago I did a song for All My Children and I met Jesse he said he was a singer so I played some guitar and he sang" Robbie Ray said as he started putting groceries away "we kept in touch for about two or three years then he went on tour and we stopped talking. Then three years later they offered me a job for the Summerland soundtrack but I didn't get the job, but I did get back in contact with Jesse, and I was able to get you two to have a duet, and I am still waiting for my thank you bud" Robbie Ray said then he looked over at the couch and saw that everyone was listening to Jesse, "Excuse me didn't you ask to hear about my story, Miley?"

"Oh, yeah that's nice dad, now hush Jesse is talking about working on Kingdom Hearts 2," Miley said sounding kind of annoyed because her dad interrupted the story.

"Well anyways it was cool getting to work with Haley Joel Osment; he's a pretty cool guy actually," Jesse said not realizing that Jackson was giving him the "Evil Eye."

"Did you get to meet his sister I hear she is pretty cool," Lilly asked while staring at Jesse.

"Actually I've never met her, but you are right I hear she is pretty cool." Jesse said just as Robbie Ray finished putting the groceries away. Robbie ray walked over to the couch, picked up all the empty soda cans off of the coffee table.

"Hey kids I am making burgers. So, Jesse did you wanna help me on the grill?" Robbie ray asked. "Yeah, sure" he replied. He got up and helped the oldest Stewart with the soda cans.

"Hey dad, can I help?" Jackson asked.

"Sure son, why not," Jackson got up and followed his dad and Jesse out the side door to the grill. As soon as the three of them were outside and the door closed Miley and Lilly sighed with love.

"He is so cute!" Miley said.

"I know," said Lilly, with love in her voice.

"I think I am going to help them outside on the grill, you know guy stuff," Oliver hit his chest while saying those last two words, "Ow, that hurt." He then went out the side door to where the other guys were.

"Miley, I can't believe your dad knows Jesse McCartney!" Lilly said as she walked over into the kitchen.

"I know, isn't he the hottest guy on the planet?" Miley said picking up an apple and biting into it.

"Well not the hottest but defiantly the hottest in Malibu and you get to sing with him on stage. Lucky." Lilly jokingly threw the wrapper from her fruit snacks at Miley.

"Girls, get out the kitchen so you won't ruin your appetite!" Robbie Ray yelled through the window.

"Come on Lilly let's go upstairs." Miley said, as she leaded Lilly up the stairs.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N:Sorry for taking so long to update the Internet was down.

The girls got upstairs and turned on the TV. "2,000 channels and there is never anything to watch." Lilly said as she clicked through the channels. "Let's see what movies are on?"

_Click_

"_How do you like them apples?"_

_Click_

"_Doe a deer, a female deer."_

_Click_

"_Stay gold Ponyboy, stay gold."_

_Click_

"_You sho' is ugly."_

_Click_

"_Make me like Mike."_

_Click_

_"Apparently you've never been to Singapore."_

_Click_

"_To the colony and depressed ants everywhere!"_

_Click_

"_Push the damn button!"_

_Click_

"_Fish are friends not food."_

_Click_

"_Impossible sir, it's in Johnson's underwear."_

"Oh, I love that movie keep it here Lilly" Miley said.

"Girls! Dinner!"

"Of course when we find something to watch dinner is ready. They walked down the stairs and went out the back door and saw that there were two open seats on either side of Jesse. The girls walked towards the table, Jesse smiled at them as they sat down. Miley got the plates from Jackson took one and handed the stack to Jesse but started staring at him.

"Um, Miley can I have the plates?"

"What?"

"The plates, can you let go of them?"

"Oh, sorry" she let go of the plates and blushed. She was really hoping that she could get through dinner without embarrassing herself anymore.

"So, Miley did you have any ideas for a song?" Jesse asked her.

"Um, not really. Wasn't really thinking about it when I was upstairs." She replied.

"Oh that's cool, I was hoping we could go to the studio tomorrow and try to see if we get any ideas." Jesse said.

"So what are you planning to do at this so called "studio" with my sister" Jackson asked, "Do I have to come along to make sure you two don't get out of hand?"

"Jackson!" Miley said "Do you have to be such a dick?" She was obviously embarrassed by that comment.

"That won't be necessary Jackson; I will be going with them, seeing as how it is my studio," Robbie Ray said.

"These burgers are good, Mr. Stewart" Oliver said trying to change the subject. Miley almost forgot that he was still there. "What's the secret?"

"If I told you I would have to kill you, it's a family secret," Robbie ray replied.

"So you are saying if I was a part of your family I could find out?"

"Sure why not"

"Say Miley--"

"Don't even finish that sentence Oliver" Miley snapped at him. Miley hurried up and finished her burger, "Dad, I am going to go upstairs now, okay?"

"Fine with me,"

"Come on Lilly."

"But I'm still eating" Miley gave Lilly a look "Okay, I'm coming" Lilly piled three burgers and a handful of fries on her plate.

"If you make a mess up there clean it up" Robbie Ray shouted after the girls.

"Okay, Mr. Stewart." Lilly said back. They walked up the stairs and into Miley's bedroom, "Oh, now I can get back to that movie, hey, this is the part where she gives him the earring."

"He is such a jerk!" Miley said kicking at the air.

"For taking the earring?" Lilly asked apparently confused.

"No, I mean Jackson is the jerk." Miley explained.

"Oh, now that makes sense, especially since he thought you were hooking up with Jesse," Lilly said "Even though we all know you want to."

"So what if I do? Every other girl in America wants to too." Miley said. Then there was a knock on the door. "Come in" Miley said. Oliver came into the room. "Hey Miley," he said.

"What do you want?" Miley said.

"I just wanted to relay the message that Jackson wanted to say sorry, but now he doesn't feel like it." Oliver said.

"Oliver, I think it would be best if you go home," Lilly said.

"Why I didn't do---"

"Leave!" Miley yelled. Oliver left just before Miley threw a shoe at the spot he was standing in.

"You know what I just realized?" Lilly said

"What?" Miley said.

"You said 'to too'" Lilly said. Miley looked at Lilly like she was going to slap her but she didn't. Miley decided that she would just relax for the rest of the night and forget everything that happened at dinner; she sat down next to Lilly on her bed and started watching the movie. It was over she waited for the next one to come on, it was Harry Potter and the Goblet of fire, she liked this one it was her second favorite in the series. The movie was almost over and Miley looked over at the clock it was 10:35 it has been almost two hours since Lilly said anything. "Lil, you are really into that movie" Miley said.

"Oh, sorry I was staring at Daniel," She said. That was the last thing Miley really remembered, she knows she was talking to Lilly longer and she fell asleep but it was a blur. The next thing Miley knew it was 9 in the morning and someone was banging on the door.

A/N: If you want a sneak peek at the next chapter you can just send me a message of what movies that Lilly flipped through and what movie she stopped at.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana or Jesse McCartney but if I did I'd make him clean my tub. Laughs Manically… Oh I also don't own the song "Can't Let You Go" but I would if I owned Jesse McCartney.

A/N Sorry for taking so long to update, I don't get much time to write now that I have school and work. Thanks for all the reviews.

Miley looked up, she had that feeling you know the one, where you wake up and can't remember where you are even if you are at your own house. She got up out of her bed and walked over to the door. Miley opened the door and Jackson was standing on the other side. "What do you want Jackson?"

"Dad told me to wake you two up" He replied.

"Okay, we're up now you can leave,"

"Somebody's not a morning person,"

"Jackson, leave, now!"

"Oh, I get it somebody is PMSing" Jackson said in a sing-song voice they went down the stairs. Miley went back into her room and noticed that Lilly wasn't in there, "The Hannah closet," Miley said to herself. And of course the Lilly was sleeping in the middle of the closet rolled up in a ball.

"Lilly, wake up" Miley was shaking Lilly to wake her up "Lilly!" Lilly was still asleep, "Wake up so we can go see Jesse"

"I'm up" Lilly said.

"Why were you sleeping in my closet?"

"Oh, last night I couldn't sleep and the only things on TV were those movies that Jackson likes. So I came in here and started looking at everything… I guess I fell asleep" Lilly explained. "So what are you doing here?"

"Um, it's my closet" Miley said.

"Oh yeah that's right" Lilly remembered "So what are we gonna wear?"

"I don't know about 'we' but I am putting on a shirt and some pants" Miley said scrimmaging through her jeans area.

"That's it?" Lilly asked "You aren't getting all cute for Jesse?"

"For what, he's 5 years older than me," Miley said still looking for a pair of jeans to wear. "And I am sure he gets tired of girls throwing themselves onto him, and besides, this is completely business, I know what it is like to get chased by fans and they can get annoying. So I am gonna go in there make small talk, record the song, and be on our way. That's it Lilly. Got it?"

"Yeah, whatever" Lilly says obviously not caring "Hey can I borrow those jeans?"

"You can have them, I never wear them" Miley and Lilly got dressed and went downstairs, Robbie-Ray was in the kitchen clean up what he used to make Chicken Fired Steak and eggs, grits, cinnamon toast, and sliced strawberries. Jackson and Oliver were at the table stuffing their faces. "Hey dad, it smells good down here,"

"Yeah Mr. Stewart, it smells really good"

"Mey Mimee, mour mad made me memst mrmemest memer" Oliver said with food in his mouth.

"What?" Miley said. Oliver chewed and swallowed the food that was in his mouth and washed it down with the rest of his milk, "Now I said, 'Hey Miley, your dad made the best breakfast ever." Oliver explained.

"Right" Miley said "I'm not hungry"

"Are you all right? You didn't eat dinner yesterday either." Robbie-Ray said.

"Mimee miff mere's mufming mwrom wif moo, moo man mell mus" Oliver said.

"Dad, it's nothing I'm just not hungry" Miley said.

"Are you sure Myles? You've been acting kind of weird" Miley rolled her eyes at her older brother. Jackson normally being the annoying brother is actually caring about her? Well he has said that he always cares even though he doesn't act like it. "Oh, I see someone is still mad about last night at dinner,"

"Fine, I'll eat" Miley and Lilly started piling food on their plates and two times Miley 'accidentally' knocked Jackson's fork off the table. "Hey girls save some for Jesse he should be over here in a little bit" Robbie-Ray said.

"Kay, daddy" Miley said as she knocked Jackson's fork to the floor again.

"Miley can you be mature about this?" Jackson asked nicely.

"No! You are always being an ass about everything making everything a joke but there are some things that are serious, and you are always immature, so if a show you how it feels maybe you will stop." Miley said.

"Well sorry, I didn't know you felt that way" Jackson apologized.

"Yeah, well I do. Now that that is settled I can eat" Miley said. Then there was a knock on the front door. "It's open" Robbie-Ray yelled, and Jesse walked in the door. "Hey Jesse," everybody said in unison.

"Mey Meshmie" Oliver said.

"Hey everyone" Jesse said as he sat down at the table. "Mr. Stewart is it okay if I can take Miley, Lilly, and Oliver to a party. There are some people I want them to meet"

"Fine with me as long as they are back here by 11" Robbie Ray said.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

"Can you guys hurry up and pick something?" Lilly asked "I want to get to that party"

"Lilly, don't worry the party doesn't start until 7" Jesse reminded her.

"Well, we have been here for 5 hours. It is already 4!" Oliver whined. "How hard is it to pick a base beat? Everything else is ready isn't it?"

"It isn't hard Oliver, it is that we can't seem to agree on one" Miley said.

"Well, if you like the first one and Jesse likes the second one, why not mix them together?" Lilly asked.

"Lilly!" Miley cried. "This is very technical equipment you can't just mix two base beats together"

"Well actually you can" Robbie-Ray said.

"Oh. Well why didn't you say something before?" Miley asked. Robbie-Ray mixed the two beats together and both Jesse and Miley liked it. They all went back to the Stewart's house. Miley and Lilly went upstairs to decide what to wear to the party so they decided to raid the Hannah Closet _again._ Downstairs the guys were waiting for the girls to hurry up. "Why do girls take so long to get ready Mr. Stewart?" Oliver asked.

"I honestly haven't the slightest clue" He replied.

"I am gonna go see what is taking them so long." Oliver said.

"Oliver, stop being a pussy. If you keep hanging with those girls everyone is gonna think you are a faggot" Jackson said.

"What's with the language, Jackson?" Robbie-Ray asked.

"Nothing, it's nothing." Jackson said "Oliver, after the party come up to my room I need to give you something." Then at that moment Miley and Lilly finally came down the stairs.

"Wow, you two look great" Oliver said.

"Now ya'll remember, back by 11 alright?"

"Yeah dad" Miley said.

"So, Jackson are you sure you don't wanna come?" Jesse asked.

"Go on Jackson, go to the party and hang out with some people your own age." Robbie-Ray suggested.

"Fine, I'll go" Jackson said.

"Good, no kids in the house." Robbie Ray said as the teenagers walked out the door.

A/n: I though about ending here but that would be just mean.

Jesse, Jackson, Lilly, Miley, and Oliver arrive at the party in a big house there were at least 300 people in the room and there was music blasting.

_She's like a rollercoaster,_

_And I'm afraid of heights,_

_But still there's nothing to stop me,_

_From getting off this ride,_

"I can't go anywhere without my music being played," Jesse yelled over the music.

"I know why," Lilly said "Your CD is awesome" Lilly started singing _Can't Let you Go_ off key.

"Lilly, leave the singing to Hannah and Me" Jesse said. "Now come on I want to introduce you to some people"

"OHMIGOD is that Zac Efron?" Lilly screamed.

"Yeah, see this was supposed to be the _Summerland_ revival party, but we didn't get the revival but we got to keep the party" Jesse explained.

"I'm gonna go talk to him" Lilly said as she ran towards Zac.

"Hey, there's Kay Panabager" Oliver said "She's hot"

"She's too young for you Oliver" Jackson said.

"I just wanna meet her, I've never met her before" Oliver walked towards her and Jackson followed.

A/n: I broke the fourth wall…… again.

"Wow, they get star struck easily" Miley said.

"Yeah I know" Jesse said. "I'm gonna go look for some people that I want you guys to meet" Jesse said and walked upstairs. Miley was left there alone, so she went to look for Lilly who was probably still with Zac Efron knowing her. She found Lilly Zac-free surprisingly she was on her knees on the floor with her mouth wide open.

"What happened to you?" Miley asked Lilly.

"Z...Z…ac... Zac gave me a kiss on the cheek." Lilly said with a big smile on her face. "Now if you excuse me I am going to find Jesse"

"But…" Miley said but Lilly already left, leaving Miley alone again.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana or Jesse McCartney but if I did I'd force feed him prunes.

**Warning: Okay, this chapter has strong sexual themes, so if you no likey no readey. So please do not waste your time writing and submitting a review about how 'sick' I am sure you could spend that time doing something much more constructive. If you may have missed the many rating warnings this is rated M for mature, so don't read if you aren't mature. Okay? Thank You. **

Lilly searched the party looking for Jesse; a couple of people told her that he went upstairs. Lilly went upstairs looking for him; the first two rooms were empty the third one was full of gossiping girls, and Jesse was in the last room sitting in the dark. "Why are you sitting here in the dark Jesse?" Lilly asked.

"Lilly? How'd you find me?" Jesse asked.

"I just looked in all the rooms."

"Oh, that makes sense," He replied. "Come sit down, I was just trying to get away from all of that madness downstairs" Lilly sat down next to Jesse which was hard to do in the dark.

"Can you turn the lights on?" Lilly asked.

"I like the dark"

"Oh" They sat there for a minute in the silence and dark.

"So, were you having fun down there?" Jesse asked.

"I guess" she answered flatly "Nothing special, except that Zac Efron kissed me on the cheek." Lilly told him.

"Really?"

"Yep" Lilly said "So who was it that you wanted us to meet?"

"They are not important right now," Jessie said "Anyway, we haven't really had a chance to talk, you know, one on one."

"Oh, well what did you wanna talk about?" Lilly asked.

"I don't know, how's school?"

"Well, it's summer" Lilly replied.

"Oh right," Jesse said. "Well, there's something I wanna give you."

"Really what is it?"

"This" Jesse said then kissed Lilly on the cheek. "What do you think I could let Zac Efron get to be the only one to kiss you, now could I?"

"Well, it's not like _I_ have a problem with it" She said.

"Well then you probably wouldn't have a problem with this" Jesse said then kissed Lilly again, only this time it was on the lips and it was long and hard. And as much as Lilly was enjoying it she wanted to push him away. When Jesse finally did pull back "Um, this isn't right, Miley was right, you are 5 years older than me. So I'm just gonna go downstairs and enjoy the rest of the party."

"You are not going anywhere," Jesse said as he pulled Lilly down onto the bed, Jesse got on top of Lilly and straddles her so she couldn't get up.

"What are you doing?" Lilly said but Jesse ignored her he then tried to take off her shirt but Lilly started squirming making the task hard for him. He pulled his own shirt off then started at Lilly's belt. Once he had it unbuckled Jesse pulled her bra off and started massaging her breast. Lilly wanted to cry but she couldn't, she couldn't shed a single tear nor could she utter a sound. Jesse pulled off her pants and underwear then his own, Lilly sat up, "Can, you stop this?" She asked finally being able to say something, but Jesse just pushed her down on the bed and she just cried as Jesse penetrated her for the first time, she was no longer clean, no longer pure. All the thought that were running through her mind she knew it wasn't right and she expected Jesse to know that but either he didn't know or he didn't care. Jesse moaned as he climaxed, then he just laid there for a minute or two before getting up and putting his clothes back on. He walked to the door and when he got there he looked back at Lilly "That was great." He said then left. Great? How was that great? He just violated her personal space, her own personal space, which belonged to her. And then said it was great? Lilly got off the bed and put her clothes back on; she left the room and walked back downstairs. Lilly looked around the party for a familiar face and the first one she saw was Jackson's. She walked up to him shaking from what happened. "Jackson, where is everyone? Because I'm ready to go."

"Are you okay Lilly? You're shaking." Jackson asked.

"I'm fine, I just don't feel good." She lied, well it wasn't really a lie she didn't feel good she felt betrayed she thought that she could trust Jesse but she was wrong.

"Okay, well let's go find Miley, Oliver, and Jesse." Jackson said. Lilly didn't want to hear his name but it isn't like she can tell Jackson what happened it would be too weird. "Come on." Jackson said. He grabbed her hand to lead her to find everyone, but she immediately pulled her hand back. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, come on." She said. It took them a whole 15 minutes to find Miley, Oliver, and Jesse. They all walked outside and that's when Lilly realized that she would have to ride home in the same car as Jesse, they got to Jesse's car Jesse and Jackson got in the front and she, Miley, and Oliver got into the back. It was an awkward car ride, because everyone was talking and laughing like Jesse didn't just violate her a half hour ago. They pulled up at the Stewart's house and Miley and Jackson got out and said good bye. Jesse asked whose house was closer and Oliver's was which means that she'd be left alone with Jesse again. Jesse got to Oliver's house "Bye Lilly"

"Bye, Oliver" she said even though she didn't want him to leave she wanted him to stay she didn't want to be left alone with Jesse she wanted to be with everyone she wanted everyone to be back in the car, she's wishing that she could have gotten out at Miley's house but she didn't she is there in the car with the person that committed that horrible offence. "Come on Lilly get in the front" Jesse said. She didn't know what to do should she get into the front or should she stay there everything has just been so confusing for her. "Come on, I'm not gonna hurt you." Lilly finally got out the car and walked around to the front seat. "So, did you have fun at the party?" Jesse asked her.

"Not really." She replied.

"Oh. Why not?" Jesse asked.

"Are you just going to act like tonight didn't happen like you didn't take advantage of me?" Lilly asked.

"I really don't know what you are talking about."

"Oh, so you are stupid now?"

"No, I just don't know what you are talking about"

"Whatever, but my house is right there." Lilly said.

"Okay" Jesse pulled up to her house and let her out. She walked into her house and looked around her mom was asleep, so she walked upstairs and got into her bed. She just laid there until she cried herself to sleep.

A/n: Sorry for taking so long to update, but I made it worthwhile I hope. And for everyone that was asking that was the rated M part.


End file.
